One Minute Brawl 38:Yevon VS Kefka
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have 2 insane jesters going at it in a fight to the death. Keep in mind both of these megolomaniacs can become their god form. We have, Yevon, the crazy god of destruction. and Kefka, the insane jester of Final Fantasy 6. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN 2 CRAZY ASSHOLES MEET! The Fight Location:Mobius Time:9:00AM Kefka invaded Mobius and had taken over as dictator. Then a portal opened and Yevon came out and said "If anyone shall enslave these people, it will be me". Kefka laughed and blasted Yevon with the Light of Judgement.(a 1 hit kill attack) But Yevon deflected it and it blew up a mountain. "Oh no my friend, you'll have to play fair with me". Kefka laughed again and said "FINALLY"! "I HAVE A CHALLENGE"! Yevon pulled out a card that had a picture of Kefka on it. Then he burnt it to a crisp and said "Let's go". THIS CAN"T GO WELL... Kefka shot a thunderbolt that knocked Yevon flying back a bit. Then Yevon called down the Gigabolt. Which blasted Kefka into a building. Kefka shot a huge fireball and blasted Yevon into another building. Yevon came out and blasted a laser off his finger that blasted Kefka through the city. Kefka started chanting and magic flew around him. Kefka built his monument to non-existence and the statue at the bottem punched Yevon. Yevon went flying into the Ether Forest and got up he grabbed a large oak tree and flew back over and smacked the statue with the tree. Then he blasted it with a laser and destroyed it. But then a cluster of statues began bombarding him with fireball, iceballs, thunderbolts, and cyclones. Yevon went super and shrugged the magic off before blowing up all the statues. he flew up towards Kefka. But 2 more statues got in his way and began casting powerful magic at Yevon. Yevon struggled through and blew up the statues. But Kefka hit him with a cheap shot to the back and sent Yevon crashing on the ground. Yevon got up and whistled. Then the Ultima Weapon appeared and it broke into pieces and the pieces flew around Yevon. Yevon transformed into his Ultra form and flew up and punched Kefka in the face. Then he elbowed him in the gut before teleporting an anvil above his head so that it fell on his head. Then while Kefka was stunned, Yevon blasted him with a laser and sent him flying all the way to the dojo. Kefka got uo and walked inside the dojo. But after a few explosions are heard, Kefka runs out with the emerald. Kefka begans to absorb the emerald's power. Kefka enters his god form and blast Yevon with the Light of Judgement. But Yevon manages to stand up to its godlike power and he punches his way through it to punch Kefka in the face. Kefka dodges the punch, but gets hit by a kick to the gut. Then Yevon punches Kefka down to the ground, Yevon flys above the ground and makes a giant ball of darkness. The ball of darkness grows bigger than whole countries as it begins to block out the sun. Kefka gets up and fires the Light at Judgement while Yevon can't block it. Yevon suddenly falls out off the sky and the ball dissapates. Yevon falls on the ground and doesn't move. Kefka begin laughing and starts firing his Light of Judgement everywhere. But then Yevon opens his eyes and gets up. Kefka blasts a Light of Judgement at Yevon. But Yevon catches it and turnes it into a fireball and blast Kefka in the face with it. Then Yevon's eyes turn red as he says "You have made a mockery of the god of destruction". "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU"! Then Yevon enterd his final form.(a giant mechanical hedgehog-dragon thing) Yevon blasted a gust of wind that ripped time and space as it traveled. The gust blasted Kefka through the dimension and into a rift between dimensions. Yevon followed him and kicked him in the face with his giant dragon foot and then clawed him into another dimension. They ended up on Earth and started brawling again. Kefka shot a light of judgement at an incoming Superman and killed him. Then Yevon kicked Kefka back into the rift and followed him again. Kefka hit Yevon with a light of judgement to the face. But Yevon shrugged it off and punched Kefka flying back to Mobius. Then he made a giant ball of light. Yevon used Final Judgement and blasted the huge ball of light at Kefka. Kefka tried to hold it back, but wasn't strong enough. It blasted Kefka down to Mobius and disinagrated Kefka and made a huge crater on Mobius. KO! Yevon landed and turned back to normal. Then Nick appeared. "You almost destroyed Mobius!" "You think you can kill me alone?" Yevon said laughing. "No." Nick said as The Saviors of Mobius appeared, and Rikai, and Nate, and Mikasa. "You still won't beat me." Yevon said. Then Johnny appeared with Xia. "You destroyed our Houses!" Johnny said. Then Non Fanfic OP Ty appeared. "I shall redeem myself by helping you." Ty said. Everyone got into a Fighting Stance. Then Vuxo Appeared. "You can't expect I won't join this." Vuxo said getting into a fighting stance. Reasoning: Yevon is SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL! Its not much of a comparison. Kefka may have destroyed a world. But Yevon wreacked havoc across multiple dimensions. In strenght, Yevon wins hands down. in speed, Yevon wins hands down. In durability, Yevon wins hands down. In intelligence, Yevon is smarter by a significant margin. (Kefka is like Patrick from Spongebob while Yevon is like Einstein level) In skill, it's a close one. They have similar movesets, so I had to base this fight on the other 4 stats. Yevon takes this win rather easily. Kefka may be godlike. But he suffered a godlike loss. The Winner Is: Yevon NEXT TIME Next time... we have... A REMATCH! Peach VS Amy THEY"RE ACTAULLY GONNA FIGHT THIS TIME! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights